


Sand Mound

by Staryday



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staryday/pseuds/Staryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete. Daisuke's class goes on a trip to the beach and Dai doesn't think it's fair that Satoshi doesn't join the fun. SatoDai Fluff, No Pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Mound

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic back in 2005. The grammar's not the best and there's some awkward phrasing but overall I like it. I thought I would post it again just for fun.

Done September 11th, 2005.

Title: Sand Mound.

“The beach.”

“Skiing.”

“Beach.”

“Skiing.”

“BEACH!”

“SKIING!”

Daisuke sighed as he listened to his classmates screaming at each other. They were trying to decide where to go for their school fieldtrip, since the teachers thought it would be fun for the students to decide. So far, it wasn’t working very well. The girls wanted to go skiing, but the boys wanted to go to the beach, hence the shouting argument.

“You just want to go to the beach so that you can see us in our bathing suits,” Risa Harada accused, pointing a finger at the boys.

“That’s not true,” Takeshi yelled back, lying through his teeth. “And you only want to go skiing because the new ski instructors are cute.” He glared knowingly at the girls. “I know, I’m the one getting you the pictures.”

The girls took on indignant expressions and huffed at the boys. Daisuke stood from his seat and moved over to where Satoshi was sitting, not wishing to get involved. Satoshi, as usual, wasn’t paying the least bit of attention and was instead writing in his little notebook. Daisuke sat in the desk next to him and lay his head down.

“Where do you want to go, Satoshi-kun?” He asked pleasantly.

“…” Satoshi spared him no more then a glance before retuning to his writing.

“I don’t mind where we go, really,” Daisuke continued on, not minding Satoshi’s silence. “I’m just glad for the vacation.”

“…Dark has been very active lately,” the blue haired boy offered.

Daisuke sighed then pouted. “Tell me about it, I never have anytime for myself anymore. I’m either studying for a test or going to steal something.”

“…” Satoshi said nothing and went back to writing.

“It’s a tie!” Risa and Takeshi yelled suddenly. Daisuke glanced in their direction to see a bunch of tally marks on the bored. Half were under the word “Beach” and the other half were under the word “Skiing.” Well at least they had tried to be democratic about choosing where to go.

“That can’t be!” Takeshi exclaimed. “We have an odd number of students! Who didn’t vote?”

“Mihada is sick today, so we have an even number,” Riku Harada spoke up. “And it was Niwa and Hiwatari who didn’t vote.”

“WHAT?” Takeshi was suddenly in Daisuke’s face, grabbing his shirt collar. “Daisuke! Why didn’t you vote?! Quick, say you want to go to the beach!”

“Um…I…” Daisuke stuttered.

“No! Niwa, say skiing,” Risa demanded, batting her eyelashes prettily. “Please, Niwa? It would be so much more fun, and besides, we went to the beach last year.”

“Um, well…I just…” He looked around desperately for help, but found none. Not wanting to make anyone mad, Daisuke bit his lip nervously. “Um…I don’t care where we go, actually.”

The bell rang as Daisuke finished his sentence, saving him from any yelling. The sensei walked in and the class reluctantly went to their seats, grumbling about not having an answer.

“Oh, you all voted on where you wanted to go,” she smiled happily. “That’s very good, class.” She leaned in and started counting the tallies. “Ah, what a close call, but I suppose we’re going to the beach then.”

“What? But Sensei, it was tie,” Risa said, raising her hand in the air.

“You must have miscounted,” she shrugged. “There’s one more vote for the beach then skiing.”

The boys started cheering while the girls groaned in disappointment. Daisuke glanced over at Satoshi, who seemed undisturbed by these happenings. Daisuke was just about to start paying attention to the lesson when he noticed something on his friend’s hand. Squinting, Daisuke saw a little bit of white dust on Satoshi’s fingers.

***

“Wow, this great!” The kids of Daisuke’s class all laughed and cheered as the got off the small bus that had brought them to the beach. It was a perfect day to be there, no clouds, bright blue sky, and it wasn’t overly crowed because it was a work/school day. There were only a few mothers with kids too young to go to school yet.

The students jumped off the bus and ran for the water, laughing and yelling. Daisuke followed his friends to the sand and laid out his towel. Takeshi yelled out some sort of battle cry and charged to the water, the other boys following him. Daisuke walked calmly to the edge and tested the temperature; it was freezing…he could wait a little before swimming.

Daisuke turned and headed back to the towels, where most of the girls were sitting.

“Niwa! Hey, Niwa!” Risa waved him over to where she and her friends were sitting. She was wearing a pretty pink bikini with little red ribbons decorating it. Daisuke blushed as he made his way over.

“Yes, Ms. Harada?” He asked.

“Niwa, could you please put some lotion on my back?” She asked sweetly. “No one else will…”

Daisuke blushed again before smiling. “Sure,” he took the tube of lotion from her and squirted it into his hands.

Daisuke was just glad he no longer had a crush on Risa Harada; he didn’t want to ruin his trip by transforming into Dark. He looked at Risa now as something like a ditzy friend, or sister. Risa was someone who needed looking after because she was usually to spacey to do it herself. She was still a nice girl, even though she was a bit shallow, but Daisuke’s interest in her was purely platonic.

“Thank you, Niwa,” Risa said, once Daisuke had finished. “I want to get a nice tan for Mr. Dark.” Daisuke sweat-dropped.

“Why do you want to impress that pervert so much?” Riku Harada, the older twin, had just come running up with a volleyball tucked under her arm. “Besides, he only comes out at night; he wouldn’t even be able to see your tan.”

Risa pouted at her. “Oh hush, Riku. You’re just jealous.”

“Of what?” Riku exclaimed.

“That I have someone to show off to and you don’t,” she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Riku growled in frustration and shook her head. “Whatever. Hey Niwa,” she was suddenly smiling again as she addressed Daisuke. “We’re playing a game of volleyball, want to join?”

“Sure,” Daisuke smiled pleasantly and stood up, dusting away any sand on him. “Let’s go.”

The red head followed after Riku to the volleyball courts where some other kids were waiting. As he walked, Daisuke noticed Satoshi sitting alone on his towel, writing in his notebook. Daisuke frowned, but didn’t get to think on it as the ball came flying towards his face, demanding his attention.

***

Three games later, and everyone was ready to go for a swim. Even the girls that had been tanning all day decided to escape the hot sun and go swimming. Daisuke was playing a game of water polo with all his friends and they were having a blast running away from Takeshi, who couldn’t catch anyone no matter how hard he tried.

“Marko!” Takeshi shouted.

“Polo!” At least half a dozen voices answered, most laughing.

Takeshi dove towards Risa, who squealed loudly and managed to swim away.

“Marko!”

“Polo!”

This time Takeshi dove for one of the boy’s in the class who was floating near Daisuke. But the boy was a good swimmer and went underwater to get away. Daisuke was laughing along with everyone as he looked up at the beach. His eyes found Satoshi, who was no longer writing in his notebook, but lying down. Dai tilted his head to the side slightly and studied the blue haired boy. His chest was falling up and down evenly and his eyes were closed; he was asleep.

Once again, before Daisuke could do anything, he was distracted. This time it was by Takeshi jumping and tackling him in the water. It was Daisuke’s turn to be it.

***

The day was drawing to an end. It was nearly three o’clock and they were all leaving back for school at four. Daisuke had taken refuge on his towel and was watching everyone playing on the beach, his fingers itching for his sketchpad. His eyes found Satoshi again and Daisuke was amused to see the blue haired boy still sleeping on his towel. A sudden idea popped into Dai’s mind and he smirked as evilly as he could.

He stood up quickly and headed over to where some little kids were building sandcastles by the water. Daisuke smiled kindly at them and sat down.

***

It took awhile for Satoshi to wake up because of his low blood pressure. He was aware of something happening to him long before he was able to open his eyes and see what was going on. He could hear laughing and giggling and was pretty sure that Niwa’s voice was mixed in somewhere with the sounds. Finally, the voices stopped and a few minutes later, Satoshi was able to open his eyes.

“…Niwa.”

His happy face appeared in Satoshi’s line of vision. “Yes, Satoshi-kun?”

“What have you done?” He demanded coolly.

Daisuke just smiled widely. “I buried you!”

And indeed it was true; Daisuke had buried Satoshi under a mound of sand. All that you could see of him was his head and blue hair; everything else, even his towel, was lost under the mound of sand.

“And those kids?”

“They helped me and let me use their shovels and buckets,” Daisuke answered pleasantly.

“Niwa…”

“Yes, Satoshi-kun?”

“Why did you bury me?”

Daisuke giggled and his eyes formed little arcs to show his happiness. “Because you spent the entire day just sitting on your towel, all alone. I thought it wasn’t fair that you not have any fun, so I decided to bury you.”

“How is being buried fun?”

Daisuke blinked, dumbfounded. He hadn’t really thought of that; he had just wanted to include Satoshi in their games. He had spent the entire day secluded from everyone and Daisuke had just wanted Satoshi to have some fun. Daisuke sniffed. He thought burying Satoshi would have been fun, just a game. He hadn’t meant to be mean.

“I’m sorry, Hiwatari-san,” Daisuke sniffed, reaching out and beginning to dig the other boy up. “I was trying to get you to play; I didn’t mean to be mean.”

Satoshi sighed; he could tell Daisuke was pretty upset. The red head was trying hard not to cry and he had reverted back to using his surname. Suppressing another annoyed sighed, Satoshi looked up and Daisuke.

“It’s fine, Daisuke,” he said, knowing that using the red head’s name would make him happy. “I’m just a bit uncomfortable…there’s a good amount of sand in my shorts.”

Daisuke blinked at him and looked adorably confused for a moment. When he saw that Satoshi was being he sincere, a smile replaced his miserable face. He then started giggling at the fact that Satoshi had sand in shorts and actually admitted to it. His giggles turned to laughter and soon Daisuke was rolling on the ground, clutching his sides. Satoshi glared at him from his mound under the sand.

***

“Bye Niwa!” Risa and Riku Harada called, waving at Daisuke as everyone left for home.

“Goodbye,” Daisuke called back, waving as well. He turned and started heading in the direction of his home.

“Niwa,” Satoshi suddenly pulled one of his appear-out-of-nowhere-and-scare-Daisuke moments. Daisuke yelled and jumped a foot in the air, gasping for breath.

“Sa-Satoshi-kun,” he breathed. “You scared me.” Satoshi smirked. “Did you want something, Satoshi-kun?”

“I just wanted to say I enjoyed myself today,” the older boy answered simply. “Good afternoon, Niwa.”

He turned and walked in the opposite direction to his home. Daisuke stared after him dumbly for a minute before a wide smile broke out on his face.

“Bye, Satoshi-kun, I’ll see you tomorrow!” He called, waving his hand vigorously through the air.

Though Satoshi never turned around, Daisuke was positive there was some sort of smile on his face. The red head turned on his heal and continued home.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Hope you guys liked the short little one-shot.


End file.
